


Three Wishes

by WildKitsune



Category: Aladdin (1992), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione finds an odd lamp in a wizard antique store, and it turns her life upside down.





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I blame this story and my very first crossover on Kyoki777!

Hermione looked at the odd ruby lamp with interest. She had been wandering around the old antique store for a while, ignoring the annoyed sighs from her boyfriend as she looked for anything to her liking. She had gone through all the books in the shop first, of course, but they hadn’t had anything that she needed

“Hermione,” Ron whined as he motioned to the door. ‘We’ve been here  _ forever _ !” He exclaimed, his arms motioning about.

“You know what? You can go, and I’ll see you tonight at dinner.” She snapped because she wanted to enjoy her outing and not have to rush to the Quidditch supply store because that seemed to be the only shop where he was happy.

“Perfect,” Ron said seeming not to notice her tone, he took her words at face value. Leaning in, he kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door. “See you later, babe.”

She narrowed her eyes at the door as it swung closed. Ron had offered to spend the day with her ‘doing what she wanted’ to make up for completely forgetting their year anniversary. She didn’t think ditching her in the middle of a shop counted for what he had promised.

She found that she was clutching the lamp rightly in her hands as she worked through her feelings over Ron. With a nod to herself, she decided she would buy the odd little trinket and headed to the counter.

After a little more shopping, Hermione decided to head to a small cafe in muggle London for lunch. Once she had ordered, she pulled the lamp out of its bag, and she smiled at it. It was an old Arabian style oil lamp made of some red metal that she couldn’t quite place. She noticed now that she had it in better light the lamp was smeared with something black. She frowned and pulled the napkin from her lap to clean off her new treasure.

It took her a moment to realize the cafe had gone silent. With a glance around, she found that every single person around was frozen in place, even the coffee machine seemed to be in mid-pour. It was as if time had suddenly stopped.

“I didn’t think you would like if the muggles witnessed by magic, Mistress.” A rich voice spoke, and Hermione looked up to find a man with a dark complexion and intense eyes sitting across from her. His chest was bare, and his skin seemed to shimmer red.

“Who are you?” She asked as one hand clutched the lamp, and the other went for her wand.

“I cannot hurt you, Mistress.” He said his eyes moving to the lamp as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned towards her as his hands clasped together. “I am the genie of your lamp. But if it pleases you, you may call me Jafar.”

She looked down at the lamp in her hand and back up at the man before shaking her head. “Not possible, there are no such things as genies.” She told him as if her logic would make it so.

“I am the very last.” He told her with a serpent-like smile. Everything about the man reminded her of a snake for some reason. “But I assure you, I cannot lie to my Mistress.”

“So do I get wishes?” She asked, trying to figure out how she could prove this man wasn’t what he said he was.

“Three, and then I must return to the lamp and wait for my next Master.” He told her looking a bit tired over the process.

“How many Master’s have you had?” She asked with a frown; she never liked to see someone enslaved by magic.

“I cannot count the number I’ve had in my millennia of service.” He answered looking all the sadder for a moment before he took in a deep breath and straightened his back. “But do not worry for me, Mistress, this is what a genie is for.”

Hermione pursed her lips. If she had three wishes, if this was real, she could always use the last to set him free. She nodded to herself, that seemed like the most logical course forward. Somehow she knew instinctively, he that he was right in that he couldn’t lie to her.

“What is your heart’s desire?” He asked as he must have seen something change in her expression.

“Honestly? It might sound pathetic, but I wish my boyfriend were interested in some of the same things as me.” She said then covered her mouth as she hadn’t meant to make the wish yet, she had intended to phrase it better.

“Granted.” He said with a nod of his head, and she could feel a powerful wave of magic burst out from him.

“I didn’t mean…” She whimpered and bit her lip. She hoped Ron was alright, she didn’t want to change him exactly, but she would have liked it if he showed interest.

“It is done. What is your second desire, my Mistress?” He asked, looking eager now. She wondered if he got anything out of granting her wishes.

“I didn’t mean to be so rash.” She told him and shook her head. Her mind searched for what would make the world a better place; she couldn’t be selfish with her last wish.

“I just warn you, the bigger you make the wish, the more chance it has to go wrong.” He said as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. “Your first wish was probably smarter than you think.”

She sighed and nodded. That made since all the stories said big wishes and asking for too much went wrong much of the time. An idea came to her then, and Hermione smiled. She would ask for something for Ron that way he could balance out whatever the first wish had done to him.

“I wish…” She started and licked her lips to be very careful with her words. “...my boyfriend gains an abundance of wealth legally in the near future.” She said because Ron had always hated being poor.

“Granted.” He nodded his head once more, and again, the release of magic was almost overwhelming. “How giving of you,” Jafar said with a pleased little smirk. “Do you know what your final wish will be, Mistress?”

“Well I can’t leave you like this, do you want to be free?” She asked knowing better than to force freedom on someone; she had learned her lesson with the house elves.

“If I had a wish, I would ask to be free and whole.” He told her sadly, as if he did not think she would make such a wish for him.

She smiled at him then and knew she could do the right thing. “Than, I wish for you to be free and whole.” She said, her heart feeling full as she could give this magical being something everyone deserved.

“Such a perfect Mistress.” Jafar murmured, his expression turning almost predatory before he nodded his head. “Granted.” He spoke the word aloud, and this time, the magic released from his words did push Hermione back and off the chair.

She thought she might have blacked out for a moment because the next thing she knew Jafar was crouching over her, offering her a hand up. He was wearing modern clothes, a crimson shirt with a black vest that looked tailor-made for him.

“Are you alright, darling?” He asked with a smirk.

“What?" She asked, confused as she took his hand. “What happened?” She clarified her question as she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

“You fell out of your chair.” He said as if it was something so simple.

The cafe was moving once again, and it felt loud after their short interaction. She looked at the table to find the lamp was missing.

“Releasing a genie takes a great amount of power.” He added as he pulled the chair upright so she could sit. “More than such small changes in reality as he asked for before that.”

“Changes in reality?” She asked and blinked at him.

“It is the type of magic genies perform. We change the fabric of what is. It is much better than when I was a simple wizard.”

“You were a wizard?” She asked as she took the seat he offered. He moved back around the table and retook his seat.

“Before I was entrapped, yes.” He said with a nod.

“So what will you do now?” She asked curiously feeling herself relax a bit. It felt as if she had done the right thing.

“I will make a place for myself here, at your side.” He said as he reached over the table and brushed a finger over the back of her hand.

“What?” She asked as she pulled her hand away.

“I’ve already shifted reality for you my pet.” He told her, the darkness returning to his eyes. “You wanted a boyfriend that is interested in some of the same things as you. Which I am.”

“You didn’t rewrite Ron?” She asked, feeling a little relief and a slight panic.

“That is beyond the actual powers of a genie, didn’t I say? We cannot change how people feel.” He explained with a smirk.

“So what exactly did you do?” She asked, how does one switch who a person’s boyfriend was?

“I made it, so you and Ronald Weasely never started dating. I thought you would prefer being able to stay friends with him. Then I made it, so we started dating a few weeks ago. Of course, you haven’t introduced me to your friends yet, but with how much we have in common, things have been moving quite quickly.” He seemed smug.

Hermione blinked as she could suddenly remember meeting him and going out with him in another context than finding the lamp. She put her hand to her head as the memories were blurred and imprecise, more feelings than anything.

“I can’t change your feelings either, but I swear, we will make quite a match.” He said as he reached out for her hand once again.

“This is too weird.” She said as she stood and picked up her purse. Her food had never come, but she didn’t think she could sit there and eat like her whole life hadn’t he pushed off its axis.

Jafar stood as well and put a few bills on the table.

“Hermione, I’ve seen into the deepest levels of your heart.” He told her as he moved slowly around the table. “I know what you want, and I am more than happy to give it to you.”

“What do you think I want?” She asked as she moved back from him; she felt like she needed to keep some distance. His touches felt oddly familiar and safe, but she knew logically it wasn’t real.

“You want someone you don’t have to dumb yourself down around.” He told her as he followed her slowly as she backed towards the door. No one in the shop[ acted as if they saw anything strange and she wondered if he had put some sort of notice-me-not spell on the two of them.

“That doesn’t mean I want someone who will just insert themselves into my life.” She said as she pushed open the door and turned quickly to leave him behind.

One moment she was in the cafe, and the next she found herself in the entry hall of an apartment she had never seen before. It was lavish and upscale, and she suddenly remembered she had wished for her boyfriend to gain an abundance of wealth, and of course, Jafar had already made himself her boyfriend by that time.

“How did you…” She started as she felt him put hands on her shoulders and sweep her hair to the side.

“Rewriting reality makes for easy travel.” He pointed out before kissing the spot where her shoulder met her neck. She shivered, it had always been a weakness of hers, she couldn’t help but like the feel of his lips on her skin.

“I didn’t want to come here.” She said, pulling out of his hold and turning to face him once more.

He smirked at her, his eyes moving over her form for a moment before meeting her gaze once more.

“You’re not my Mistress any longer; you have no control over how I use my magic. No one has control but me.” He said, taking a step towards her and cupping her chin. “Let me show you what you really want Hermione. I promise you will enjoy every moment of what I have planned for you.”

“You don’t know me.” She said as she glared at him, but she didn’t move away as his other hand moved to rest on her waist.

“You were my Mistress, so I know you better than anyone alive, I know you better than you could possibly know yourself. It is one of the genies gifts and curses. They know everything within their Mistress’ heart.” He told her as he leaned down slowly over her lips. “And I must say what I saw there made me want to make you mine.”

She couldn’t help but recognize that he knew exactly what do to to make her heart flutter and jump. Even the way he stood over her took her breath away.

“So what do you think you know exactly?” She asked, her lisp brushing so near to his as she spoke, but he held himself just out of her reach.

“I want to be mastered and cherished. You want a man who makes you think, but one who will make it all stop when the time is right. You want a man who will make you crawl and beg, who will hurt you and make you like every bit of the pain. One you can make you cum from the pain alone.”

Hermione swallowed her skin heating with his description. “That isn’t…” She started, but he cut her off by taking her mouth in a kiss that she thought might devour her very soul. She found herself pushing onto his lips, and surrendering to the feel of him pressed against her.

When he finally pulled back, she was panting for air; she felt light-headed in a way as if she had never really been kissed before.

“You are mine now, Hermione.” He told her, his hand meeting at the top button of her blouse. “I take care of what belongs to me.”

“I belong to myself.” She gasped as his lips moved along the collum of her neck. Her voice sounded weak to her ears.

“There is no reason to fight your own desires, my pet.” He told her firmly as he tore open the shirt with a quick move and then took her jaw in his large hand. 

“This isn’t right.” She complained even as his free hand cupped her breast, his thumb moving over her nipple. It was a moment before she realized her bra had disappeared somehow.

“But do you like it?” He asked with a smirk, before pinching the nipple sharply to make her gasp. “I will punish you for lying, and I  _ will know _ if you lie to me.”

“You can’t!” She growled as she worked to fight her desire.

“I can do anything I like. I am your Master, and you are my pet. Now answer the question.” He hissed, pinching her nipple a bit harder.

“There’s something wrong with me.” She told him which somehow made him smile.

“Yes, you are quite a little deviant slut.” He answered fondly as he ran a thumb over her lips. “But that only makes you perfect for me.” He told her and leaned down to kiss her softly this time.

She shook her head and pulled out of his grasp entirely as he fought the need to give him everything he wanted. She  _ wanted  _ to let herself enjoy what he was offering, but she knew it wasn’t right.

“This is wrong.” She told him and covered her mouth as she worked to get control of her emotions and her body's need for his touch.

“It can be a bit overwhelming to suddenly get everything you’ve secretly wanted for your whole life. What can I do to make the transition more comfortable for you?” He asked, spreading his hands wide as if he could give her the world.

“You know everything about me, but I don’t know anything about you.” She pointed out as she pulled her shirt closed only to have it disappear off her back.

“I like the view; you will not hide yourself from me.” He told her firmly. “If you can behave, and accept your desires for a little while, I will reward you with information.” He offered, making a hand motion towards the apartment beyond.

“What does that mean?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Kneel at my feet, and we can talk for as long as you like.” He clarified with a smirk.

She chewed on her lower lip as she pictured herself kneeling at the man’s feet and had to swallow the surge of desire the picture induced. She nodded her agreement, and he smiled before leading the way into a sitting area. He took a seat on a black leather Victorian style couch and motioned to the floor in front of him.

Hermione looked around the room and decided they must e somewhere in wizarding England. The decorating had the feel of old magic. She licked her lips before taking her place at his feet, kneeling primly as she could as the rest of her clothes disappeared. She noted that he was still completely dressed.

“You don’t need a wand?” She asked as he nudged his foot between her knees, making her part her legs just a bit.

“Not since I became a genie. Though there are some things, it will still come in handy for. I will have to acquire myself a new one, at the very least, so no one finds out what I truly am.”

“What happened to your old wand?” She asked, trying to pretend the whole situation was normal.

“It was destroyed by my enemies after they trapped me in the lamp.” He explained as his hand moved out to stroke at her hair absently.

“Why did they trap you like that?” She asked, working not to be soothed by his touch. He knew just how to manipulate her, and she didn’t trust it.

“They feared my power.” He explained with a frown. “People often fear what they cannot control.” He added after a moment.

Her questions continued like that for most of the day. He patiently answered each one. He told her about going to Hogwarts and being sorted into Slytherin. About seeking out adventure and new strange magics in the east. He told her about severing a thousand lonely years serving as a genie and having to bow to the whims of others. It was the sound of her stomach growling that finally made him call an end to their conversation.

“You need to eat.” He told her patting her head and getting to his feet.

“I may have skipped lunch.” She admitted with a frown.

“That is not something I will tolerate in the future. Humm, I guess we can’t keep you naked if we are to go out.” He added thoughtfully then snapped his fingers.

She glanced down and found she was wearing a crimson red dress that she would never choose for herself. It was low cut and barely reached her knees. Though it wasn’t precisely tight, the flowing silken fabric settled in her form and left little to the imagination.

“I still feel naked.” She informed him as he helped her to her feet. She was wearing simple red flats that matched the dress, and she was glad he didn’t have a thing for heels at least.

“Good.” He purred as he led the way to the front door.

Just as before when she stepped through his front door, they were suddenly in a restaurant, but at least this time she knew where she was. It was a place she had never been to herself, they serviced the most wealthy of the wizarding elite, and she didn’t think she was going to be welcome.

“This isn’t a good idea.” She said, shaking her head.

“You’re with me.” He told her firmly as he placed a possessive hand at the small of her back. He led the way to the little desk and gave the man there an arrogant smirk. “You should have a reservation for two, under Jafar.” He said as the man frowned at Hermione.

“We don’t take her kind here, Sir.” The man said stiffly. One of the issues with being the famous witch that helped Harry Potter take down Voldemort was that everyone knew exactly who she was. They knew exactly what her blood status was as well.

“I told you…” She started, but he cut her off with a look and though if Ron had done such a thing it would have annoyed her, she couldn’t help feel as if she was in the wrong when he looked at her that way.

“Do I know have a reservation here?” He asked in a tone that sent a shiver down Hermione’s spine. She watched at the man paled just a bit.

“It’s here Sir, Jafar S…” The man started to read the name before her date cut him off.

“Than why do you think you have a right to question who I bring as my guest?” He asked as if questions could be deadly traps.

“I-I’ll have to get the manager Sir.” The man answered as he glanced at Hermione and back to the taller man.

“Than get him, my pet is hungry, and it displeases me that we must wait.” He announced making Hermione blush pink and duck her head.

Once the man was away, she frowned at Jafar. “Don’t call me that.” She demanded under her breath.

“You like it.” Jafar countered.

“I don’t need people like  _ him _ , knowing the sorts of things I like.” She countered back.

“I care little for what servants think.” He waved her concerns away, and she pulled out of his grasp.

Just as she was opening her mouth to tell him off when a familiar face from school walked up to the desk to address them, Theodore Nott had never been as outspoken as Malfoy back in school, but his family views were quite clear on blood status.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience Sir, Marcus mentioned there was an issue?” Nott asked as his eyes stayed on Jafar, he didn’t even acknowledge she was there.

“I have a reservation; I wish for you to honor it. I see no… issue.”

Nott looked at the thick book they kept the reservations in as if to confirm the story.

“Jafar.” Her date added to make it clear which they were looking for.

“I see. And the girl is with you?” Nott asked his eyes finally landing on Hermione and taking in her form in the dress. She felt the desire to suddenly hide behind Jafar, which was odd because she knew, for a fact, she could wipe that look right off of Nott’s face.

“Did I say you could look at her? Are we going to have a problem?” Jafar asked as he stepped between the two. “She is mine.” He added firmly.

“No problem,” Nott said quickly. “I’ll have Marcus show you to your table, and I will send some champagne on the house.”

Once Nott left, Hermione looked up at the man next to her and frowned. “Who did you make yourself to get that kind of reaction from these people?” She asked, crossing her arms suspiciously.

He smirked and placed his hand back on the small of her back, claiming her physically once again. “I just kept my family name. I saw no reason to be rid of it.” He said much too casually.

“You’ve never said what that was.” She pointed out as they were led to a quiet corner of the restaurant. She wondered if this was to give them privacy or keep her out of sight of the rest of the patrons.

“No?” He asked innocently as he pulled her chair out of her himself.

“No.” She confirmed making it clear she wasn’t going to drop it.

He sighed and took the seat across from her. “Quite an inquisitive pet, but I enjoy that as well. I usually bore so quickly when my conquests can’t keep up intellectually.”

“You still haven’t answered me.” Hermione pointed out.

“That is true,” Jafar said seeming to enjoy teasing her. “Maybe I’ll tell you later, once you’ve earned it my sweet.”

She sighed and shook her head as they brought over the promised champagne, and Jafar ordered an appetizer for each of them.

“You’re going to be one of those men that order my entire meal.” She realized as she set aside her menu.

“And you’re going to enjoy not having to be in charge of the things that don’t matter.” He countered. “I know what you like, remember?”

She bit her cheek to try and keep the heat in her face under control. “Even if I do agree to continue dating you, you’re not going to tell me who I can be friends with or what kind of work I do or any of that.” She remarked, making sure he knew there were certain things she didn’t want anyone controlling about her.

“Of course not, though I will point out when I think you are doing something unhealthy and I will not be shy about correcting the behavior.”

“What are you going to do now?” She asked, wondering if they could continue their conversation.

“Now?” He asked with a smirk. “First we are going to eat our appetizers, then I am going to have you crawl under this table and pleasure me with your pouty lips. After we will continue our meal, finish with dessert. And I’ll either fuck you in the men’s bathroom or back alley of the restaurant.”

She blinked at him a few times and shifted in her seat. It was like living out some kinky romance novel, and she couldn’t seem to stop the effect he was having on her body. He knew just what to say and how to say it.

“I-I meant… I didn’t mean… Not now, now.” She glanced around to see if anyone had overheard him. “Now that you are back in England and free?”

“Ah.” He said with a knowing smile, he had known precisely what she had meant before, but it seemed he enjoyed pushing her further and further into his dark fantasy.

“I have to get myself set up in London of course; then I’ll probably start a business of some sort. I don’t sit idle very well. From what I have seen in your head, I feel law with suite my needs well.”

“Law? So you’ll rewrite reality where you have the right training for that?” She asked, somehow knowing he wouldn’t take the long way through the process.

“Of course.”

They continued their small talk through the appetizer, and she admitted only to herself that she had enjoyed it, though when she finished the last bite she couldn’t help but remember his words from before.

He looked at her expectantly. He didn’t plan on telling her a second time. She wondered if there would be some kind of punishment if she didn’t play the little game.

“Be a good girl.” He finally said in a firm tone.

“That is not what good girls do.” She pointed out.

“It’s what  _ my  _ good girl does,” Jafar smirked. “We both know you want to, give in, and allow yourself to enjoy it.” He ordered.

She glanced around the restaurant for a moment; she knew full well he wasn’t going to let it drop.

“Or would you're rather I spank you in front of all these people?” He offered as if he was interested in the tradeoff.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I didn’t give you any knickers. We could show you slick little cunt to everyone here.” He threatened darkly as if nothing would please him more.

Hermione swallowed down the growing arousal and gave one last look around before she slipped under the table. The long black tablecloth hid her from view as she knelt between Jafar’s legs.

He reached under the table as she undid his slacks and gently pet his fingers through her hair. Her heart was racing in her ears as she parted his fly and pulled his pants down, enjoy to free a decently impressive cock.

She leaned in and lapped at the side of his shaft as she closed her eyes. His hands moved to the base of him, trying not to be nervous over getting caught or if he would enjoy her mouth. When she took the head between her lips, she swirled her tongue over his tip, and she heard a soft groan of approval.

She knew she wasn’t going to be able to fit the whole thing in her mouth, his she took as much as she could and used her hand to cover the rest. This was not her first blow job, though it was the first she had given in public.

It was a bit freeing to follow the pleasure of the moment; her heart still racing as she could feel his fingers tighten in her hair. She rubbed her legs together as pleasuring him was turning her on and making her need more friction.

When she felt eth spell pull her knees apart, she couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of what little she had.

“Greedy sluts get punished.” He said, pushing her down onto his rod a little more than she could handle. She gagged around him, but he held her that for a few moments and her desire spiked. After he pulled her completely off his cock for a moment before letting go of her scalp.

She went right back to licking him, this down moving down his shaft and giving his testicles attention, sucking a bit before climbing back up towards the leaking tip. She could feel her dress disappear, and the fresh air of the room brush over her already sensitive skin. Her nipples were so turned on they ached to be touched, but she focused all her desire into his pleasure, hoping she would be rewarded later.

When she took him back into her mouth, her tongue lapped at the precum, and she made an embarrassing little sound of pleasure. She took him in deep enough that she made herself gag and he moved his hand to hold her in place for longer than she could have on her own.

She wanted nothing more than to dip her fingers between her thighs but knew that would probably be considered as greedy as rubbing her legs together if not more. It was surreal how turned on it made her to pleasure this man who should have been a near stranger. Was that part of the allure?

“Feeling your struggle is enjoyable, but I want to cum down your sweet little throat.” He murmured and suddenly her gag reflex disappeared, and he pushed her all the way down onto his shaft. He came a moment later just as he said, not giving her a choice but to drink down his seed.

When he was finished, he pulled her off his shaft and tucked himself away once more as she felt the dress wrap back around her body. She put her hand over her mouth and knelt there for a moment to collect herself before she heard someone approach the table.

“Sir, may we speak frankly?” It was Nott’s voice; he probably thought she was away in the bathroom. At least she hoped.

“You have something to say to me, boy?” Jafar asked dryly.

“Do you know who your guest is tonight?” Nott asked his voice filled with concern. “Not only a mudblood but Potter’s mudblood?”

Jafar hissed at the words, and she watched as he shifted to face Nott fully. “Is that what people call her? Because she is clearly  _ mine _ .” He told the man firmly.

“She helped Potter take down the Dark Lord. She works for the Ministry trying to make us all accept every little bug as an equal. Surely someone of your line can see that she doesn’t belong here? Or any of  _ our _ spaces.”

“What I know is that she is one of the most brilliant witches of the age. Her magical ability is far surpassing yours and most of those in the room. She had enough power to free me from an ancient curse, and I plan to keep her.”

“But…”

“Do you know what my father had against the Muggle-borns?” Jafar cut Nott off. “He feared letting them into our world would put the children he swore to educate and protect at risk. Because you’re not just letting them in, you have to let their parents and family in as well. In his time, that was a true concern; muggles were hunting and killing us. Now? You are all just being fools.”

“You’re going to regret forcing her on us,” Nott said seeming to find a bit of backbone. Jafar got to his feet.

“Silence.” He hissed, “Now unless you are ready to make good on such threats, you will leave before my lady returns.”

Hermione couldn’t see what he did to Nott, but she heard choking sounds before the man stumbled off. A moment later, he was there offering a hand to help her out from under the table.

“I know who you are.” She told him as she fixed her dress and allowed him to help her back into her seat.

“Do you?” He asked with a pleased smirk.

“But do you think Nott realizes when you speak of your father, you’re speaking of the founder to his house?” She asked not exactly sure how she felt about his lineage; it made him Voldemort’s ancestor.

“Probably not. He didn’t seem that bright. He was in your year?”

“You know he was.” She said as she was getting used to the fact, he knew everything she had known when she first rubbed his lamp.

“He’s as much of a fool as those who wouldn’t listen to my father in the first place. They take a part of his ideas and turn it into a reason to barry their head in the sand.”

“As the school still stands the others couldn’t have been complete fools.” She pointed out and taking a sip of the champagne. She could use a bit of a buzz with how the night’s events were playing out.

“Only because of wards the Slytherin family placed before we left. The other three would have left themselves wide open, and though we were being exiled, my father still cared deeply for the magical children to be educated there.”

“I have to admit knowing when you are from, and the history you’ve seen makes me very curious. I have so many questions.”

“You wish to know how much of your favorite book is true?” He asked, knowingly. “I can’t answer for anything since I left, which is a wide span of history.” He pointed out. “But for now, I want you to spread your legs as wide as the chair will allow.”

She held her breath but did as he ordered, she was finding the more she just followed his lead the more she could relax and enjoy herself. Being with him was nothing like being with Ron or even Viktor.

“What are you thinking, should I keep you my pet?” He asked as he sat back like a man sitting on a throne.

“If I only judged relationships by sexual chemistry, then it wouldn’t even be a question.” She had to admit.

“Thinking too much, I see.” He interrupted her knowingly. “I’m not asking for a soul bond my sweet. Not yet. Why can’t we start with amazing sex and build all that other stuff as we go?” He asked a bit dismissively.

“Because the only of sex you are talking about takes a lot of trust.” She said, but he only smiled.

“And you just swallowed my cock in this elitist stronghold. Tell me you didn’t feel safe.”

“That’s only because you cheated.” She hissed as a waiter came with their dinners. She waited for them to leave before she continued. “I have these vague memories you put in my head of us meeting at a… library?”

“I can’t make you feel things.” He reminded firmly.

“But it seems you can make half my brain think we’ve known each other for a month.”

“You wished for a boyfriend who would be interested in the same things as you; I couldn’t have taken the role if I wasn’t.” He pointed out seeming unable to give up the fight.

“Tell me this, why spend so much energy trying to seduce me. What do you get out of it?”

He chuckled deeply, and the side of his mouth went up in a wide smirk. “I get a sweet little pet that gets off on sucking my cock. What more would I need?"

“Men like you always have some kind of greater ambition.”

“True, and having a brilliant, beautiful witch at my side won’t hurt in the least as I start to move in political circles.”

“It will hurt you in some circles.” She pointed out

“I’m a Slytherin, in those circles that is akin to being a god.”

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t argue the point. “I still feel like I am missing something important, and I don’t like that feeling.” She told him honestly.

“Look, my sweet. You freed me, you have a delicious body, and it turns you on when I take control no matter how much you protest. You are exactly the balm my soul needs after having to serve others for the last thousand years. I was no made for service like you, my pet. I need you to kneel at my feet; it is a desire that runs much deeper than pure lust.”

“You need your last Mistress to be your slave.” She said understanding the truth of his words.

“Exactly, and your service will be precious to me, I will treasure it. I swear to never take you or it for granted. I know how easily it can be taken away.”

The conversation from there moved to magical theory and how it had changed from his time to hers. She enjoyed how insightful and direct he was; he never made her feel like she needed to hide her intelligence to sooth his ego. He could not only keep up with her but challenge her in ways she rarely encountered.

Once dessert was finished Jafar leaned over the table with a broad smile on his lips. “Are my pet’s legs still spread wide for her Master?” He purred as if he knew the truth.

“Yes.” She admitted shyly; she had forgotten and left them spread without having to think about it.

“Then you get to choose, bathroom or alley?” He asked, keeping eye contact as he made her think it over.

“The bathroom has a lock, and it is probably pretty clean in a place like this.” She said after a moment.

“But I thought Gryffindors were brave?” He asked purposefully needling her.

“But we don’t have to be dumb.”

He laughed lowly at that and nodded once. “Well then, let us go use the loo my sweet.” He agreed as he got to his feet and offered his hand.

Hermione glanced around but took his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the back of the restaurant. He opened the men’s door and motioned for her to walk in first, evident amusement on his face as she hesitated and then did as he bid.

She glanced around and took a breath as she found the room empty. But before she could fully relax Jafar was on her once more, his hands pushed the dress up over her body, quickly tossing it to the side as his lips explored the skin of her neck and shoulder.

“The door.” She gasped relaxing too later her wand was out of reach for the moment.

“Just because it has a lock, doesn’t mean we’re going to use it, pet.” He told her as he moved her around and lifted her onto the counter.

“Please?’ She asked her worry heightening her arousal.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. “Would you rather lock the door or have an orgasm tonight?” He asked, and she whimpered as he found herself grinding her core against his still covered package.

“That isn't fair.” She told, and he only smiled.

“And you're getting my pants wet with that little cunt of yours.” He countered as he pulled her hips away from him, making her whimper more.

“Fine. Leave it unlocked.” She said, desperately. “I just want to feel you please?” She asked, even how controlled he was now when someone else in his place would be frantic lust turned her on.

Hermione moved to start undoing his slacks when he took hold of her hands and placed them on the counter at her sides.

“Call me, Master,” Jafar demanded as he held her hands in place.

“So demanding.” She teased, and his hand shot around her neck, which made her blood pump loudly in her ears.

“I’m the Master, and you are the slave. You are here for my desire.” He spoke in a low, deadly tone, forcing her to keep eye contact. “I am a being of ultimate cosmic power, and you, my sweet, are my plaything.”

Hermione whimpered as he left no room for game, only a need aching low in her stomach. “Yes, Master.” She agreed because she didn’t want him to stop. She had no control in the situation, and for once, she let herself bask in it.

“Good girl.” He purred fingers trailing down her toward her breasts.

When she tried to move her fingers back to the opening of his pants, she found he had stuck them firmly to the counter and whimpered as she struggled against the magic’s hold.

“All in good time.” He promised as his hands slowly explored her chest, plucking at her nipples before leaning down and wrapping his tongue around the sensitive bud.

“Please Master? I thought you were going to fuck me?” She asked, her voice sounding more wonton that she could ever remember.

His lips moved down her stomach, and he pushed her knees apart, sticking them in place as well, leaving her completely exposed and vulnerable to anyone who might come into the bathroom. With one last kiss teasing to her hipbone, he stood and took a step back to look her over.

“You look quite at home like this, my pet.” He told her then snapped his fingers.

She bit her lip as her whole body became more sensitive than was natural. She could feel the movement of the air like it was a caress, and she didn’t know if she could think with so much sensation all around her.

Jafar stepped back into her and gently blew over her breasts without touching them, and she couldn’t help but gasp and shake with need.

“This isn’t fair. Please, Master?” She begged again because she worried she could pass out from an overload of sensation.

“Did you not know one could be tortured with pleasure just as well as pain?” He asked, almost mockingly. “And yet, you still beg for more.” He purred, sounding pleased by her reactions.

She wanted to tell him it was too much, but she couldn’t bring herself to disappoint him. “I just want to feel you, Master.” She told him as she arched towards him as best she could from her position.

He sunk his middle finger inside of her without warning, and she whimpered because it was not nearly enough. His thumb moved up to play with her clit as his finger curled and teased her.

“Don’t you want me?” She whimpered wondering if he would spend the whole night teasing her into insanity.

He chuckled low as he slipped a second finger inside her needful form and she tried to buck her hips against his hand.

“When one finds a rare sweet in the desert, they can either swallow it whole, or they can savor it. I find savoring makes the pleasure last. I will not be rushed with my sweet.” He said as he fingers stretched her and his thumb worked over her clit in a continuous pattered that pushed her closer and closer to release.

She closed her eyes as her toes curling and her body tensing as she waited to fall over the precipice of her climax, only to not entirely be able to tip over the edge. She whimpered in frustration and heard Jafar chuckle above her.

“Oh no sweet flower, you can’t cum without my cock inside of your.” He informed her in a casual tone.

“W-what?” She gasped as her eyes snapped open so she could look up at him. She was feeling so close it almost hurt, she had never been this turned on in her entire life.

“When your training is complete, I will take the magic away, but for now, it will keep you from cuming before you should.” He told her, petting her face almost lovingly.

She couldn’t help but glare at him, and he only chuckled as if the expression that drove fear into the hearts of most of the men in her life only amused him. He pulls his hand away from her core, and she whimpered at the loss, her mind completely forgetting her annoyance as she wanted to beg him not to stop.

“Tell me you want to be mine.” He ordered before brushing wet fingers over her lips.

She licked the taste of her pleasure from her skin and looked into mesmerizing eyes as all she could think about was her want and need for the man standing between her legs.

“I want to be yours.” She told, and he raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Master.” She added quickly, knowing precisely what he was waiting for.

“And you will be, my sweet.” He promised as he pressed his hips against her needy core. She felt the hardness of his cock but couldn’t bring herself to look away from his eyes. “You will be completely mine. In the end.” He added before driving himself inside of her and pushing away all thought and worry.

Something about his statement was wrong, something should have sent off alarm bells, but for now all Hermione could do was enjoy the blinding pleasure of the best climax of her life.


End file.
